


Everything’s Alright, Everything’s Fine

by blue_jacket



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (utterly unexplained as always), Boypussy, Boypussy Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Cuckolding, M/M, Mind Control, Mind control powers, big time, stiles gets cuckolded by Theo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 02:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14298297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_jacket/pseuds/blue_jacket
Summary: Theo insinuates his way into Scott and Stiles' relationship





	Everything’s Alright, Everything’s Fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This one's a collab. Stay tuned, we've got lots of ideas...

Theo was pretty sure Scott McCall was going to be the death of him.

It wasn’t as if Theo blamed Scott for tempting him so badly, but the pure frustration had become too much to take. Seeing those smooth muscles stretching underneath his T shirt, the luscious curve of his ass in his jeans and more than anything his smell. The maddening, earthy smell of him was inescapable.

And then there was the way he was always draped all over Stiles. Scott and Stiles, the golden couple - always touching, hugging, kissing.

Watching them was unbearable. Thankfully, Theo had another choice.

Evening had fallen and Theo, Mason and Liam were crashing at Scott’s place while his mom was out of town. The three of them spread out on the couch while Scott and Stiles headed upstairs.

Theo watched them leave, then glanced over at his two yawning packmates.

He’d be damned if he had to sit here and listen to Scott and Stiles fuck.

‘Need the bathroom,’ he said quickly. He jumped to his feet and followed them up to Scott’s room.

Scott was nowhere to be seen. Inside the darkened room, Stiles sat on the edge of the bed. He glanced up from his phone and frowned as Theo entered.

‘Theo, we’re about to go to bed, what do you want?’ he sighed.

The best thing about being one of kind, Theo thought, is that nobody truly knows what you’re capable of except you.

He took a step forward and met Stiles’ eyes. He let the irresistible compulsion magic rise up from stomach and spoke clearly.

‘Go to sleep Stiles.’

Stiles’ frown grew deeper in confusion.

‘What? What are you…’

‘You’re falling asleep. You can’t stay awake. Go to sleep, deeply asleep until morning.’

It was working. Stiles eyelids sagged and his head nodded a little.

‘Deeply asleep. So tired, so sleepy. That’s it. Lie back and sleep.’

With a sigh, Stiles fell gently back on the bed and fell completely unconscious. Theo let out a relieved gust of breath. He’d actually done it.

Footsteps sound out in the hallway. Theo turned and saw Scott heading back from the bathroom.

All he had to do was keep Scott convinced everything was normal.

‘Scott!’

The boy looked up and grinned at him.

‘Hey Theo! You okay?’

Theo took a deep breath and let the compulsion build, tingling in his veins. If this was going to work he’d have to make Scott more suggestible than he’d ever made anyone before.

‘Yeah, I’m fine man. Just came up to check on Stiles. He just passed right out.’

Scott frowned. Theo held his gaze, reached over and took his hand. Eye contact and physical touch always deepened his control.

‘What?’

‘It’s fine, everything’s okay. Trust me man. He was just wiped out.’

Scott moved past him into his bedroom, staring at Stiles’ sleeping form on the bed.

‘But he didn’t seem tired…’ Scott said. Theo reached down to take the boy’s hand again, layering his voice with compulsion.

‘But he was. Poor guy, been yawning for hours. Could hardly keep his eyes open.’

‘I...I…’

That wasn’t right - was it? Scott’s memory was so hazy. Back at the diner, earlier... Stiles’ laugh, dragging out into a deep yawn as he rubbed his eyes.

He had seemed a little sleepy...

‘Let’s sit down Scott. Trust me, he’s fine.’

Scott wide brown eyes stared into his. Quickly Theo tugged him over to sit on the edge of the bed. Luckily it was huge — even with Stiles collapsed on it, there would still be plenty of room for everything Theo had planned.

Theo reached over and tilted Scott’s chin up a little. He let the eye contact overwhelm him before speaking.

‘Stiles told me something you know. Just a while ago. He said he was sorry he was too tired.’

Theo paused for a brief moment.

‘You two were going to have sex tonight weren’t you?’ he asked.

An intrusive personal question like that would normally have put Scott off. But he was already so entranced, frozen like a deer in headlights. All he did was nod.

‘Well, Stiles told me he was sorry he wasn’t up to it. He said it wasn’t fair you had to miss out.’

Theo started stroking his thumb along Scott’s jawline.

‘And he asked me if I could take over for him. Would you like that Scott?’

Scott’s faint frown grew deeper.

‘Take over? I don’t...I…’

Theo let the compulsion flow through his gaze, overwhelming Scott. He leaned in closer.

‘He knows you, Scott. He knows how much you love it. He knows you can’t go without it.’

Scott’s eyes seemed to soften and lose focus. His mouth hung open in a soft, weak smile. Theo pressed himself gently against Scott’s side.

‘It’s okay,’ he murmured. ‘You just get so, so horny. So needy, it’s unbearable - that’s why I’m here. To make it better. Would you like that?’

Scott breathed out at last.

‘But...Stiles…’ he mumbled. ‘I’m with Stiles.’

‘Stiles wants you to do this. He doesn’t want to leave you all lonely and horny. And you’re so, so horny aren’t you?’

Theo pressed Scott down to lie on his back, climbing on top of him. The boy had gone so loose and pliant already, Theo couldn’t believe how easily he had rolled over for him and shown his belly. He wasn’t hard yet but that was okay.

‘You’re going to love this,’ Theo whispered. He slipped his hand downwards, pressed his palm over Scott’s crotch - then stopped.

‘What the…’

Theo unbuttoned Scott’s jeans then slid one hand into his boxers.

His fingers met smooth, slick flesh.

‘Oh my God…’

Scott had a pussy. Wet and soft and throbbing under his hand.

‘Oh, Scott, honey…’ Theo whispered. He was already stroking him there gently, making him let out a dazed moan. ‘You beautiful, beautiful thing… I bet you’ve been waiting a long time. Needing someone to really take care of this poor, wet little cunt for you.’

And Theo was determined to take good care of it. He was going to condition Scott steadily, make his pussy more and more sensitive until just breathing on it would make him come his brains out.

But first things first.

‘Let’s get these clothes off you honey.’


End file.
